dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elenora Van Shimmer
Elenora Van Shimmer is a tiefling sorceress, a member of the noble House Van Shimmer. She serves aboard The Thunderbird, as the Quartermaster under Chime and the First Mate under Gregg. Description Appearance Elenora is a red tiefling with long, flowing silver hair and piercing silver eyes. She is 6'00" with a slim build. She is very slender and beautiful, normally dressing in fine, form-fitting clothes, preferring gowns and corsets. She walks with confidence and always seems to know something that the people around her do not. Personality In general, Elenora is very flirtatious and charming, often referring to others by cute nicknames, or more generally as "dear" or "darling". While she is certainly cunning, Elenora is driven by impulse and a powerful curiosity. She likes to mess with people and things, just to see what happens. She has a wicked, often macabre sense of humor. Affable and charming, she is capable of keeping a cool head and quick wit in even the worst situations. Due to growing up in the noble court, she is quick to spot the strengths and weaknesses of the people around her, using those to manipulate others around her to whatever ends she requires. This has allowed her to flourish as Quartermaster and First Mate aboard the Thunderbird. Elenora does not believe in absolutes and usually approaches situations or conflict in a certain grey area. To her, good and evil are relative; selfish men have accomplished much and shaped the world, while wicked, unspeakable things are often done in the name of "good". What's right and what's wrong depend on context, and they change from situation to situation. She is sure-footed and passionate, with a keen intellect. She is moved by tragedy and holds empathy toward those who are oppressed or imprisoned, especially when children are concerned. A member of aristocracy, Elenora has a habit of being a bit condescending, though she does ultimately believe that the nobility are no better and no worse than common folk. Everything is what it is, and things simply are the way they are. Can things be better? Sure. But does the current system benefit her? Absolutely. Biography Background Elenora was born a member of the noble House Van Shimmer in the Alfine city of Errol. She grew up well taken care of; she had the best teachers and almost anything she wanted. For reasons unknown, Elenora left her home at the age of 26. She traveled with a caravan until arriving at a small frontier trading post in the Ozmit Empire, where she met a warrior from Slazka named Olaf the Impaler, who wielded a cursed spear in the name of The Ruiner. Despite his destructive, violent tendencies, Elenora decided to travel with him. The two became friends, and she seemed to be the only person to be able to curb his violent, paranoid episodes. Their journeys took them through many adventures together. Start of the Game The two had traveled to Ibrido via the Gemtread Highway with the intention of joining the Battle Royal at the arena for the Festival of the Cerulean Sun, in the hopes of winning the grand prize of 10,000 gold pieces. Several days before the events of Volume 1 were set in motion, after the defeat of the Drowned and before the theft of the Cackling Dagger, she and Olaf were approached by a strange man who paid them money to follow and observe Chime and Theras for a few days. He claimed to have seen them in the Arena and was potentially interested in hiring them for a job. They did as they were asked, and were paid well for it. Just a day after finishing the job, Theras approached to ask about hiring them for a job aboard their airship. The tiefling was intrigued that Theras, of all people, had come to them. Curious about who exactly this monk was, she convinced Olaf to accept the offer. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * '''Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4- '"Business Old and New" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" Relationships Gregg Elenora has always enjoyed the half-orc's company. At first, it was just little jabs poking fun at him; she loved to fluster him or rile him up. Their friendly banter always brought a smile to her face. As he gained more responsibility as Chime's first-mate, the two spent much more time together and she began to Gregg a bit differently; more as the good, simple man that Chime doubtlessly saw him as. During the month that Gregg was left in charge of the Thunderbird, Elenora was appointed to his first mate relatively quickly. The two worked together closely through that time, becoming much better friends and, more recently, she's started to see him as something more than friends. Theras The monk has continually fascinated and endeared Elenora since they first met. She sees Theras as naive to the point of detriment, and she finds a bit of humor in how comfortably out of place Theras is in modern society. But even then, Elenora finds it all quite endearing. The two have spent quite a bit of time chatting. Elenora really does like and even respects Theras. She finds herself inspired by the monk's selflessness. Chime While he may be an aloof jerk most of the time, Chime is a damn good captain in her opinion. He's fiercely loyal to his crew, and was even willing to take an arrow and duel Two-Bit to protect her. Unnecessary, but gallant. She knows he's an old-school hero, no matter how much he doesn't want to be; he can't help it. She is happy to work as his quartermaster, and has become invested in the ship and it's quest. Two-Bit At first, Elenora just enjoyed being a troll to Two-Bit; he was surprisingly stiff and it was fun to push his buttons. However, with time, things between them got worse until he actually tried to kill her with a bow. Since then, she has found that she genuinely dislikes and doesn't trust him. She'd never try to kill him or anything, but if she found him hanging from the edge of the airship one night, she may just leave him there. Olaf the Impaler He may have been a psychotic murderer, but he was ''her ''psychotic murderer. He was her first real friend outside of home, and the two became friends through their travels and adventures. She honestly thought she would be able to reign him in, considering she always had in the past. His death on the third day of their journey on the Minnow deeply saddened her in ways she does not express to the others. Character Information Notable Items * Ring of Protection +1 Tiefling Abilities * Medium size, base landspeed 30 feet * '''Type: '''Outsider (Native) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Fiendish Resistance: '''Resist 5 Acid, Cold, and Fire * '''Infernal Magic: ''Deathwatch'' at-will as a spell-like ability; Darkness ''1/day as a spell-like ability * '''Tricky: '+2 Bluff & Move Silently Sorcerer Abilities * Summon Familiar -''' Not seen Sorcerer Spells The spells Elenora has used in-game are as follows: '''Cantrips * Acid Splash * Mage Hand * Resistance * Touch of Fatigue 1st-level * Burning Hands * Charm Person * Color Spray * Ray of Enfeeblement 2nd-level * Acid Arrow * Detect Thoughts * False Life * Flaming Sphere 3rd-level ''' * Suggestion '''4th-level Unknown Trivia * She can play the harp and is a classically trained singer. * Elenora's favorite color is blue. * When the crew took a vote on whether to recover the dagger or rescue Illucien at the beginning of Vol. 1, Chapter 5, Elenora initially chose to abstain from the vote (considering she didn't really care either way). After some discussion, she ultimately voted to go after Illucien.